Moments of their Lives
by ShatteringDaybreak
Summary: Formerly called "Shules Kisses". Short oneshots and songfics about the lives of Shawn, Juliet and their family. Warning: contains fluff, sweetness, Shules, and other addictive materials.
1. The Comfort Kiss

**A/N: Here are some short, fluffy Shules stories. Cuz, c'mon who isn't a sucker for that?**

The Comfort Kiss

Juliet was distraught and furious. How dare her mother say that she was unable to find a boyfriend? Sure, she meant well, but that was rude. You don't accuse your daughter of that. She'd stormed out of her apartment where her parents were staying for the week. She needed to go somewhere; talk to someone. She went down the list. The only person who wouldn't mind her coming over at this time would be Shawn. Normally she wouldn't go over to Shawn's without any clear purpose, but she wasn't exactly thinking straight tonight.

She quickly drove over to his apartment. As she walked to the door, she began to grow nervous. What exactly was she supposed to say when he opened the door? She froze in front of his door, unable to knock. Before she had a chance to do anything, however, the door flew open. Juliet started.

"Why, hello, Jules!" Shawn said cheerfully. "The spirits informed me that you were coming over. To what do I owe the pleasure?" The grin slowly fell off his face as he took in her expression and the mascara running down her face. "Jules? What's wrong?"

Juliet burst into tears. She was barely aware of Shawn putting his arm around her shoulders and guiding her into his apartment. The next thing she knew she was sobbing into the shoulders and explaining how exactly she had ended up on his doorstep.

"My parents are visiting me for the week. Tonight my mother asked me if I had a boyfriend, and I said no. She told me that it was probably because of my job. She said-she said that I had a personality that intimidated guys and scared them off. And if that wasn't enough, she also said that at the rate I'm going, I'll probably never find a boyfriend." She burst into tears once again.

He rubbed her back as she continued to cry.

"Shhh, Jules. It's okay," he whispered. The tears diminished to a trickle as he took two fingers and lifted her chin so her eyes met his. "Any guy who doesn't think you're special is a moron," he whispered softly as he brought his lips slowly down on hers. After a few seconds, he leaned back and broke the kiss.

"What was that for?" she whispered, afraid to break the silence.

"You needed comforting, so I comforted you," he said simply. "Did it work?"

She nodded and remained silent. Oddly enough, it had.

Shawn began to grow worried. "Jules? Are you okay?"

She nodded again. "Hey, Shawn?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I might need more comforting."

Shawn smiled and leaned down to kiss her again.

_I don't think I'll have anymore fights with my mother about finding a boyfriend._

**A/N: Okay, that's the first one. Very short, but I didn't feel like making it longer. Tell me what you think! If I get enough reviews, I will keep going. If I don't get very many, than I'll assume that I'm awful and won't bother writing anymore. **

**Also, if you have prompts or ideas, feel free to tell me. I love to get new ideas!**


	2. The Celebration Kiss

**A/N: So, I got a lot less reviews than I hoped for. Ok, so it's only been a couple of days, but still. The only way I can improve is if you give me tips. **

**Here's another chapter. I personally like this one better than the first. How about you?**

The Celebration kiss

Juliet wasn't a big fan of parties. In her experience, your expectations always exceeded how the party turned out, so why waste your time going? But it was New Year's and the station was throwing a party. Buzz had worked very hard on organizing it, and when he'd asked her if she was coming, she just couldn't say no. So she told him she would come. Now she wasn't sure if it was a good idea or not. It hadn't been as fun as she'd thought, since Shawn had yet to make an appearance. She walked to the door opened it when she almost crashed into someone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I wasn't-" she trailed off. She'd crashed into Shawn.

He grinned at her. "No worries. You weren't thinking about leaving now, were you?"

"Well, I don't know. The party hasn't been as fun as I thought."

"But Jules! It's two minutes to midnight! You at least have to count down the new year!"

"But-" she started. But the expression in his eyes made her stop. "Okay, fine. I'll stay."

He smiled. "Good. Now let's get back in there."  
They arrived back at the party right before the countdown ended.

"5...4...3...2...1...Happy New Year!"

She turned to wish Shawn a happy new year when he wrapped his arms around her waist and planted a kiss on her lips.

She was astonished. She wasn't sure how to react. Should she kiss him back? They were in the middle of the station, surrounded by her co-workers.

But she didn't have a problem with the kiss. She was exhilarated. She had imagined kissing Shawn before (she'd never admitted to it before), but never had she imagined it like this. She didn't want him to ever let her go.

But he did let her go. He looked down at her, happiness and caution in her eyes. One part of her mind registered that all her colleagues were silent, watching them in shock. Everyone, including Shawn, was waiting for her next move.

She didn't take long to make it. She wrapped her arms around Shawn and pulled him to her. Vaguely, she registered that everyone was now cheering. Shawn was smiling against her lips as he continued to kiss her.

She'd made up her mind. She loved parties.

**A/N: This one's even shorter than the last one! Now, it's time to tell me what you think. Do you want longer ones? Do you have any ideas? Please, give them to me! If you don't review, I'll assume you hate it. I love feedback, so please give it to me! Reviews are like hugs, I need at least 3 a day to survive (although I really love more). So please, review!**


	3. The Mistletoe Kiss

**A/N: I was thrilled with all the reviews I got, so I'm updating again. I also loved all the ideas I got, and you'll definitely start to see them in the upcoming chapters. This one is courtesy of Shulesluvr14. **

**You know how it goes. R&R!**

The Mistletoe Kiss

Shawn was nervous. He had tried to set everything up perfectly, but the rest was up to luck. It was the day before Christmas Eve, and all during December, he had tried to come up with a way to get Juliet under the mistletoe. Finally, a week ago, he'd come up with a perfect plan. He decided to throw a Christmas party at his apartment. He invited most of the police force to come, but he made sure that Juliet was coming. He'd spent hours decorating the apartment with many Christmas decorations before putting up the final piece: mistletoe scattered in various places about his apartment. He figured if he had multiple sprigs throughout, he'd increase his chance of catching her under it. He'd told everyone that the party started at 7:30, but he'd told Juliet that it started at 7:00. The only possibility for error was that she would talk to someone else and learn that he'd lied to her. That was why Shawn Spencer was nervous.

He double-checked for the third time (did that mean he'd checked 6 times? He was never very good at math) that everything was in its place. Everything seemed to be fine...but where was she? It was 7:10, and she hadn't shown up yet. Shawn started panicking. She'd talked to someone else. She knew the party started later. He was about to call her when he heard a knock on the door. He calmed himself down, and opened the door.

"I'm really sorry I'm late Shawn. I had some last minute Christmas shopping to take care of..." she trailed off as she looked around. "Where is everyone?"

"The party hasn't started yet. I told everyone it was at 7:30."

"No, you told me it was 7:00."

"Really? I'm sorry. Well, do you want to help me make sure everything's all set up?"

"Okay." She was looking at him a little suspiciously, but she came in anyway. He shut the door, but as she tried to make her way further into his apartment, he blocked her.

"Shawn, what are you doing?" she asked impatiently.

He pointed upwards. "Mistletoe."

Her eyes widened as she looked up. "Shawn-" she started, but was cut off by a kiss. He felt her tense up for a second before she melted into him. His heart was thrumming with joy. This was why he'd spent all that time planning the party. It was all because of this one moment. All too soon, he broke away for air. She looked up at him with an expression on her face that he couldn't read.

"Did you make me come early just so you could kiss me under the mistletoe?" she asked.

"Will you hit me if I say yes?"

"No," she whispered.

"Yes, I did."

She sighed and snuggled up closer to him. He was going to find an excuse to kiss her under the mistletoe all night long.

**A/N: So, what did you think? I don't think I'll be desperate for any ideas anytime soon, but if you have them, I'll take them. It means that I'll have more chapters to write. Please review!**


	4. The Tummy Kiss

**A/N: I'm feeling inspired with all these ideas, so here comes another one!**

**Props go to SamanthaLeigh422 for suggesting a kiss during an established relationship.**

**Read and Review!**

The Tummy Kiss

Shawn yawned as he brushed his teeth. Sometimes he wished he didn't have to get up so early. But he was glad he did; it meant he got to take his wife out to breakfast before she went into work. _His wife. _He still couldn't get used to the word. It had been over a year since they'd said "I do", yet he still couldn't believe the beautiful creature snuggled under the covers was his. He didn't think he'd ever get used to it. He wasn't sure he wanted to.

He finished with his teeth and went to go wake up Juliet. "Jules, time to get up," he said gently.

She moaned something that sounded like, "Five more minutes."

"That's what you said five minutes ago."

She moaned again and snuggled deeper into the covers.

Shawn grinned. He had an idea. He slowly reached out and started tickling her in the neck.

She wriggled away, but when he continued to tickle her, she punched him in the arm without even turning around.

"Ow!" He yelled. "That hurt!"

"Don't tickle me."

"But you're awake now, aren't you? Mission accomplished!"

She sat up sleepily and rubbed her eyes. Then she scowled at him. He thought it was the cutest thing he'd ever seen. Even cuter than bunnies. And coming from Shawn, that meant something. He gave her his most charming smile and the scowl melted right off her face.

"I got you something," she announced.

"Really? What is it? Please tell me it's a pineapple."

"No. This is something really special."

"What can be more special than a pineapple?"

"This." She reached under the bed and pulled out a box. Shawn walked over to the bed, sat down, took the box from her, and began to unwrap it. He pulled off the paper and lifted the lid of the shirt box underneath. His jaw dropped as he saw what it was.

The bow contained a shirt that read "World's Greatest Dad". He looked over at Juliet with a question in his eyes. She nodded, smiling happily, "Are- are you really?" he asked. She nodded again. "You're pregnant?"

"Yeah," she said softly. "You're gonna be a daddy."

Shawn put the shirt down keeled down in front of Juliet. He slowly rolled up her tank top until her midriff was exposed. He softly ran a hand across her stomach. Now that he looked more carefully, he could tell that her stomach was a bit larger than usual. How could he have missed that? He brought his lips to her tummy and kissed the spot where his unborn child was growing.

Juliet was right. This was _way _better than a pineapple.

**A/N: Something a little different there for you. Keep the reviews coming!**


	5. The Drunk Kiss

**A/N: Here's another kiss for you. This one is entirely my idea. I thought Shawn was doing too much kissing, so I thought I'd let Juliet have a turn. Enjoy!**

The Drunk Kiss

Shawn moaned and rolled over, trying to ignore the cell phone ringing shrilly on his bedside table. "Go 'way," he mumbled, but the cell phone wouldn't listen. It kept ringing. Finally he rolled over and answered it.

"Wha?" he grumbled. His ears were assaulted by a fit of too-loud giggling. "Hello?" he asked, more awake now.

"Shawn?" he heard. "What're you doin?"

"Trying to sleep. Who is this?"

"It's Julesie," the detective slurred.

"Jules? Are you drunk?"

"Oh, yes. Verrrrry drunk." She giggled again.

Shawn began to grow concerned. "Jules? Do you have a ride?"

"Nooo. Thas why I called you. Why else wou I call?"

"Because you just love hearing the sound of my voice." Shawn was already out of bed and getting dressed.

His ears were assaulted by another round of high-pitched, loud giggling. "Thas why I like you Shawn. You're funny."

"Thank you. I'm on my way to pick you up Jules. Where are you?"

As soon as he managed to get the address from Juliet, he raced out the door.

Shawn spotted Juliet as soon as he pulled up to the bar. She was waiting for him outside. He dismounted from his motorcycle and walked over. She immediately threw her arms around him in a hug.

"You're my hero, Shawn," she said. Shawn could tell she was pretty drunk just by smelling her.

"Whew, Jules, you stink. How many drinks have you had?"

"I do not stink! And I only had a few drinks," she complained. He took her around the waist and started leading her to her own car. There was no way they were taking the motorcycle. He'd get it in the morning.

As soon as Juliet took a step, she collapsed against Shawn. "Okay, maybe mor'n a few drinks," she muttered.

"I'll say," Shawn mumbled. He got her to her car and positioned her in the front seat. Then he got in and drove her to his apartment. There was no way he was leaving her alone tonight.

She made it there with no major incidents. Shawn helped her from the car and into his apartment. He lead her to the couch and gently set her down.

"Thank you Shawn," Juliet whispered.

"No problem. I'm glad to be of service."

Juliet looked at him for a bit, then blurted, "I like you, Shawn."

"I like you too."

"No, I mean I _really _like you." Next thing Shawn knew, her arms were wrapped around his neck and she was kissing him. She tasted like liquor and she didn't smell to great, but Shawn didn't care. Juliet was kissing him. He slowly kissed her back, then pulled back. He smiled.

"Now go to sleep Jules."

"Okay." She put her head down and was asleep instantly.

He watched her for a little while before going back to his room. He smiled.

_I wonder if she'll remember this in the morning._

**A/N: So, what do you think? Should I have the next chapter be what happens the next day? Review and let me know! **


	6. The Sober Kiss

**A/N: The reviews have trickled off a little, guys. Or maybe I'm just being super picky. But I still want reviews. Oh, and if you're in the mood for a fairy tale type story, please go read my other fanfiction. It's called The Life and Times of Kaia Mason. It's my baby, and I'd really love reviews.**

**So, a continuation has been requested (as I predicted), so I will provide it. R&R!**

The Sober Kiss

Juliet wasn't feeling her best the next morning. She slowly stretched, and winced at the pounding in her head. She opened her eyes...and froze. Where was she? This was _not_ her apartment. She slowly looked around. She was on a couch in an unfamiliar room. Or was it? She was slowly putting the pieces together when Shawn walked in. He grinned.

"Good morning, Sunshine!" he chirped.

Juliet winced.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He lowered his voice to a whisper. "I forgot you were hungover."

"Hungover? What do you mean?" Juliet asked in a raspy voice.

Shawn hurried to get her some water. He handed the glass to her, then asked, "Do you really not remember what happened last night?"

She shook her head.

"Well," said Shawn as he sat down next to her, "I got a phone call in the middle of the night from a very drunk Jules. I gave you a ride here, and then you..." He paused. "Do you really not remember?"

"No, I don't."

Shawn gave her a wicked grin. "Then I don't think I'll tell you. You'll have to remember yourself."

Juliet protested. "Shawn! That's not fair!" She paused. "At least tell me if I embarrassed myself."

"Nope, you didn't."

"Shawn, tell me now!"

"I'll make you a deal. If you don't remember, in, say, a week, I'll tell you."

Juliet had an idea. She leaned in closer to Shawn. It wasn't close enough for close talking, but still pretty close. She heard his breath hitch and watched his Adam's apple bob up and down as he swallowed. "Shawn?" she asked. "Will you please tell me?"

Shawn almost told her, she could tell, but he managed to find one last shred of control. "No, I won't," he said hoarsely.

Juliet leaned even closer, bringing their conversation into the category of close talking. "Now will you tell me?" she asked, her lips brushing against his.

Any self-control he'd had until then flew out the window. He closed the small distance between them and kissed her. Her eyes widened in surprise. She'd just wanted him to tell what she'd done when she was drunk; she hadn't expected a kiss. But she enjoyed it. Finally, after what seemed to be an eternity, he pulled away. Juliet tried to recover her wits. "Now will you tell me what I did last night?"

Shawn smirked. "I just showed you."

Juliet's eyes widened again. "You mean-I kissed you?"

Shawn nodded. "I didn't want to tell you. I figured you'd either figure it out yourself, or you wouldn't, and I'd get to show you in a week." Although he was very glad he'd gotten to show her today.

Secretly, so was she.

**A/N: I was debating between this ending and another one, but I chose this one. What do you think? I'll give a cyber pineapple to all my reviewers! I've become a fan of these two-shots, so more might appear.**


	7. The Hospital Kiss

**A/N: This is another story prompt given to me by a reviewer. Props go to dare-to-dream22, who gave me a ton of good ideas. I kinda mixed-and-matched some of them, and this is the result.**

**I think I've been neglecting the disclaimer, so here it is:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Psych. If I did, Shawn and Juliet would be married by now. They aren't so I clearly do not own Psych.**

The Hospital Kiss

Juliet was enjoying her day off. She was wearing a tank top and her comfiest sweatpants, and was catching up on her favorite cop shows. Never mind that they were totally unrealistic; she still enjoyed them. Suddenly, the phone rang. Groaning silently, she got up and answered it.

"Carlton, I told you, it's my day off. I am not coming in."

She heard some static over the line before Lassiter replied. She could only hear snippets of what he was saying. "Shawn...been in a...accident...at hospital...requested you be here...might not make it..." More static consumed the line.

Juliet could hardly comprehend what was being said. "Lassiter? What do you mean? Shawn's hurt? Carlton!" But it was no use. The call had dropped.

Juliet started panicking. Shawn was hurt? But...he was Shawn! Before she could really grasp that concept, she was in her car, on her way to the hospital, thanking her lucky stars that she'd gotten it back from the shop that day.

As she drove, she tried to think of a world without Shawn. It hurt too much, so she tried to think of other, happier things. But it was no use. Her mind kept trying to imagine a Shawn-less world. No monotonous days being interrupted by trips to get pineapple smoothies, no more cases being solved in record time, no more riling Lassiter up until he was about to explode. She'd never thought about it before. Shawn was one of those people who seemed immortal. You never thought they could die...until they did. _No, _she berated herself. _Shawn's not dead._

_Not yet_, whispered the pessimistic side of her. _Carlton said he might not make it._

Juliet tried to focus on something else. Her mind wandered to the time when she'd almost contracted Thornburg, and the speech that Shawn had given her. She'd never actually figured out what he was trying to say. She remembered the words he'd said, the expression on his face, his eyes. Suddenly, comprehension dawned on her. She knew what he'd been trying to say. It just took her being in the same position as him to understand. Now she wished that Lassiter hadn't walked in when he did.

She arrived at the hospital in record time. She'd gotten the room Shawn was in. She walked down the hall nervously. She took a deep breath and rounded the corner into his room.

Shawn was cheerfully sitting on the bed. The only thing that seemed wrong with him was the cast on his left arm. He didn't seem on the verge of death.

"Thank God you're here O'Hara," said Lassiter, who was in the room as well. "He wouldn't stop asking for you."

"Hi Jules! Want to sign my cast?" Shawn asked.

Juliet ignored him and turned to Lassiter. "I thought you said he might not make it!"

Lassiter looked confused. "I never said that."

"That's the message I got."

Lassiter started to grow impatient. "You want to know what I said verbatim? I said that Shawn had been in a minor accident, and that we were at the hospital. I said that he requested that you be here, and since I knew your car was in the shop, I thought you might not make it here. I offered you a ride just so he would shut up." With this last comment, he jabbed a finger in Shawn's direction.

"Uh, I'm still here you know," Shawn complained.

"One second, Shawn," said Juliet. She felt a huge sense of relief that Shawn was not majorly hurt. She turned to Carlton. "Next time you give me a call like that, don't be in the middle of a dead zone. I heard the words Shawn, accident, hospital, and might not make it. What was I supposed to think?"

"Fine." Lassiter rolled his eyes and left the room.

Juliet walked over to the bed where Shawn sat. She thought for a few seconds before announcing, "I need to say something." She'd decided to give this speech even though Shawn was going to be fine.

Shawn smiled. "Go ahead."

Juliet took a deep breath before beginning. "You know those prizes in the bottom of the cereal boxes?"

Shawn's eyes widened slightly as he recognized the words, but he let her continue.

"There's the kid who patiently eats all of the cereal in the box in order to get the toy, There's the kid who flips the boxes over and opens the box from the bottom to get the toy right away. Then there's the kid who eats the toy as well." She paused. "I was always the kid who patiently ate all the cereal to get the toy. And now...I'm tired of waiting." She said this last part in a whisper, and looked at Shawn for his reaction.

"So am I," he whispered huskily. The amount of emotion in his eyes made her breath hitch. In that moment, she knew. _He loved her_.

He reached up to the back of her neck with his good hand and drew her to him. He gently placed his lips on hers, and she melted.

Suddenly she was very glad for the garbled message from Lassiter.

**A/N: My longest one yet! What do you think? I've got another two-shot planned, but I'll only post if you review! **


	8. The Breakup Kiss

**A/N: Here's another two-shot. R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Psych. If I did, Shawn and Juliet would be married by now. They aren't, so I clearly do not own Psych.**

The Breakup Kiss

Juliet had had it. She couldn't take it anymore. His tardiness, his sloppiness, his constant forgetfulness. And his juvenile need for attention. All of it. She stood there looking at Shawn coming through the front door and made up her mind.

"I've had it," she said. Her voice was hollow and quiet.

Shawn stopped in his tracks. "What?"

"You heard me. I can't take it anymore."

Shawn looked at her cautiously. "Take what?"

She made a vague gesture. "This. Living with you..." she trailed off.

"Well, you can move back to your apartment. I'm not making you stay."

Juliet stared at Shawn. "I meant being in a relationship with you. And that's just what I'm talking about! Do you even really, and I mean really, care about me?"

Shawn's jaw hit the floor. "What? Of course I care about you. I lo-" He stopped.

"See? You can't even tell me you love me." She looked at him miserably. "I'm sorry, Shawn." She stepped up to him and placed a kiss on his lips. She almost took back her decision with that one touch, but she held her ground. She pulled away. She placed he hand on his cheek and said, "Goodbye, Shawn." She walked out the door and closed it behind her.

Shawn stood there, dumbstruck. Juliet had just broken up with him. The woman he loved had just walked out. And yes, he did love her. He'd just been afraid to say it. He'd never loved another woman as fiercely as he loved Juliet. It was a scary emotion, and not one he'd had much experience with. That was why he'd hesitated. He wanted to be sure that he truly loved her. And now that she was gone, he felt a gaping, raw hole in his heart. That was all the confirmation he needed. Now he just needed to show her that he would change, and that he did love her. But how? Shawn mulled it over before calling Gus.

The phone rang a couple of times before Gus picked up. "Shawn, I'm at work. This better be important."

"Jules broke up with me," he blurted out.

There was a long pause. "Really?"

"Really. I need to get her back. What do I do?"

"Well, did she give you a reason for the breakup?"

"Yeah. A lot."

"I'd look at that first," said Gus, who then hung up.

Shawn stared at the phone. "A lot of help you were," he grumbled. He thought of who else to call. There was no way he was calling his dad. He'd probably just get a lecture. Lassie? Definitely not. When he and Jules had started dating, Lassie had given him a "break-her-heart-and-I'll-break-your-face speech. There was no way Lassie would hear of this. Gus's advice would have to do. Shawn thought carefully and began to form a plan...

Shawn spent two whole days working on his plan. Then he'd sent Jules a text message. _Second chance. That's all I ask. My place, tonight 7:00. _The rest was up to her.

**A/N: Mwahaha!** **I gave you a cliffhanger! Will she come, or not? Review to find out!**

**(I was debating ending it when she walked out, but thought it would be too mean and short)**

**Again, cyber pineapples to all reviewers!**


	9. The Makeup Kiss

**A/N: Here is the sequel to the breakup kiss. I'm sorry for the delay. An English paper ended up taking a higher priority than this. Read and Review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Psych. If I did, Shawn and Juliet would be married by now. They aren't, so I clearly do not own Psych.**

The Makeup Kiss

Shawn stood in the front of his apartment, nervously shifting his weight from foot to foot. It was almost 7, and she still hadn't shown up. He'd done all that work for nothing; she wasn't going to come. He looked at the clock. Five minutes until 7. He swore under his breath an continued shifting his weight. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity (but was probably closer to two minutes), the doorbell rang. Shawn nearly ran to the door and opened it. Juliet stood there, giving him a cautious look.

"Okay, Shawn, this is your last chance. You better make it a-" her voice trailed off as she looked around his apartment. "Wha- what happened?"

"I cleaned up," Shawn said proudly.

**(A/N: I've never actually seen an episode that has Shawn's apartment. Keep this in mind as I attempt to describe it. I can guarantee it will be inaccurate) **Juliet continued looking around the apartment. It was spotless. The floors had been mopped, the counters wiped off, the junk cleaned up. The kitchen no longer had dirty dishes piled up. The apartment looked brand new, and nothing like it had when she left it. Shawn walked up behind her.

"You said I was sloppy...so I cleaned. I'm not exactly sure how long it will last, but I'll try to keep it this way."

"Shawn-" Juliet whispered.

Shawn kept talking, afraid of what she was going to say. "I do need to pay more attention to you, and I'm sorry I didn't. And the reason I couldn't say what I wanted to say was that I wanted to be sure that I felt that way for you. And then you left, and I felt like a part of me had walked out with you. I was sure then. Jules, I love you."

Juliet opened her mouth to speak as her eyes filled with tears. Shawn held up a hand.

"I'm not done yet. I need to get this all out." He paused. Here was the hard part. "I know you said some other things that I haven't addressed yet. But some of those things are who I am, and I can't change that. I am a juvenile, attention-loving person. I was born that way. And you can either accept that..." He paused again. "Or this won't work."

Juliet looked at him in awe. This was the most mature and serious Shawn she'd ever seen. And that speech. That took guts. It was like he'd turned into a completely different person. She was still staring at him in awe when he nervously said, "Can you say something? You're making me really nervous."

Juliet looked at him for a few more moments, then launched herself at him. She kissed him passionately, trying to express what she was thinking through her lips. Shawn kissed her back enthusiastically. Finally, they broke away for air.

"Does that mean you'll be my girlfriend again?" he asked.

What do you think?" she said as she reached up to give him another kiss.

**A/N: Again, I'm so sorry for the delay in posting this. I had a lot of work to do, so this got pushed back. But, if you review, I'll make time to write more!**

**And for those of you who only review for the cyber pineapples, you'll got them again if you review.**


	10. The Nightmare Kiss

**A/N: Since I took so long to update, I'll give you another chapter. Read and Review!  
(P.S: the reason i reuploaded this was that I added some extra A/N at the bottom. So go check it out!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Psych. If I did, Shawn and Juliet would be married by now. They aren't, so I clearly do not own Psych.**

The Nightmare Kiss

Shawn woke in the middle of the night due to the loud scream coming from the bedroom down the hall. He looked over to his side to see if Juliet had woken. She was still asleep, her golden hair fanned out across the pillow her head lay on. Shawn smiled and kissed her forehead softly before getting up and walking down the hall.

He entered the room where his son was sitting up in bed, panting from the nightmare he'd just woken from. His short blond hair, identical to Juliet's, was mussed from sleep. His eyes were the same shade as Shawn's own, though his personality and temperament was closer to Juliet's. As soon as he saw his father, his eyes widened.

"Daddy!" he cried. "Make them go away!"

"Make what go away, Ben?" He sat down next to him on the bed.

"The monsters!" Ben cried as he hugged his father tight.

Shawn squeezed his son back, marveling at how closely the boy resembled his mother. Then he replied, "Don't worry. I'll make them go away."

"You will? How?"

"I'm a professional monster hunter," Shawn whispered.

Ben's eyes widened even further. "Really?" he whispered in awe.

Shawn nodded solemnly. "Now, where are they?"

"They're under my bed."

Shawn got off the bed and knelt down. He made a shushing motion to Ben, who put his hands over his mouth. Shawn made a gun with his hands and slowly looked under the bed. He looked up at Ben.

"Don't worry, this type of monster is easy to get rid of. Now watch." Ben nodded silently.

Shawn quickly looked under the bed again, and pretended to shoot under it, while making some gun noises that he'd spent countless afternoons perfecting. He made a mental note to tell Gus that they had come in handy.

Shawn straightened up and announced, "The monster is gone! He won't bother you any more!"

Ben squealed in excitement. "You did it!" He launched himself into his father's arms. Shawn caught him and put him back on the bed.

"You know what? I can teach you how to hunt monsters so you can do it all by yourself."

"Really?" Ben asked. Shawn nodded. "Thanks Daddy!"

"What is going on in here?" Juliet asked from the doorway.

"Mommy. Mommy!" Ben cried excitedly. "Daddy got rid of the monsters, and he's gonna teach me how!"

Juliet looked at Shawn with a half smile in her face. "He did, did he?"

Ben nodded. "He did!"

Juliet came in the room and said, "Well, now that the monsters are gone, it's time to go back to bed."

"Okay."

Shawn tucked him in and gave him a hug and kiss. "Sleep tight, don't let the bedbugs bite."

Ben giggled. "Or the monsters."

Shawn smiled. "Or the monsters."

**A/N: So, this turned out differently than I expected, but I still like it. What do you think? Anything you want to see in upcoming chapters? I have a poll up based on a review I was given asking for Lassie's POV (props to iLoveRomance2O1O). I realized that I have been totally neglecting other character POV's. So, I decided to ask which ones you wanted to see. So go check it out! Well, what are you waiting for? Oh, yeah. You want to review first. Go ahead, the poll will wait for you. **


	11. The Devastated Kiss

**A/N: I almost got stuck in coming up with an idea for this one, but then the muse fairy struck. Here is the result. Read and Review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Psych. If I did, Shawn and Juliet would be married by now. They aren't, so I clearly do not own Psych.**

The Devastated Kiss

"How could this have happened?" Shawn exploded. He was pacing in the living room. Juliet was sitting on the couch, trying to calm him down.

"Shawn, it's not that big a deal," she soothed.

He whirled around. "Not that big a deal? Jules! You know me. This is awful!"

Juliet rose from the couch. She put her arms around Shawn's neck and looked into his eyes. "Maybe it'll pass. Maybe it's just a phase."

"But...my baby boy! How could this happen?"

"Shawn, you knew there was a chance that this would happen."

"But I never planned for it! I never anticipated this!"

Juliet put her hands on both sides of Shawn's head and forced his head down so he would look at her. "Then we'll just get through it together. But I still think you're overreacting."

"Overreacting? Jules, you know how important this is to me!"

"Shawn, it's okay," she whispered, trying to sooth him. She gently placed her lips on his and gave him a kiss. She put all her love and support into it, and she knew he felt it by the kiss he gave her in return. She pulled away and walked back into the kitchen where Ben was waiting. He braced for the inevitable outburst that would signal that Shawn was done with his rant.

"How could my son not like pineapple?"

**A/N: This turned out a lot shorter than I thought. What do you think? Read and Review!**

**Other character POV's will appear starting next chapter. Just bear with me!**

**Cyber pineapples to all reviewers.**


	12. The Stolen Kiss

**A/N: Here is a chapter with a new character POV**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Psych. If I did, Shawn and Juliet would be married by now. They aren't, so I clearly do not own Psych.**

**A/N: I've finally written one in a different character POV! Read, Enjoy, and Review!**

The Stolen Kiss

Carlton Lassiter was not having a good day. They had a new case, which meant a certain annoying psychic was bound to show up at any moment. And that always meant trouble.

Lassiter made his way to O'Hara's desk to brief her on the case they'd just been assigned. He rounded the corner and stopped dead in his tracks. Apparently the psychic was already here...and was kissing Juliet. He heard a strangled sound interrupt them, and was shocked to realize that it had come from his own mouth.

Juliet jerked her head back and looked at Lassiter, a mixture of shock and guilt written across her face. She took a step towards Lassiter. "Carlton-"

Lassiter opened his mouth to speak, then decided against it. If he said something stupid now, Spencer would never let him forget it. He turned on his heel and walked back to his desk. He really didn't want to deal with this now. He heard the sharp clack of high heels and realized that O'Hara was following him. This couldn't be good.

"Carlton!" she cried. Lassiter braced himself and turned around. She was alone. Shawn had stayed behind and was watching him with apprehension. On a normal day, Lassiter would be enjoying that, but this was not a normal day.

Juliet had started talking. "Carlton, this isn't exactly how I wanted you to find out, but Shawn and I are dating."

"Great. Good for you," Lassiter said sharply. He turned to walk away.

Juliet grabbed his arm. "Lassiter." She paused. "I need you to be okay with this."

"What?" He stared at her. "Why?"

"You're my partner," she stated simply.

Lassiter stared at her. Was she crazy? She knew how he felt about Spencer. "Give me a minute," he said. He walked over to his desk and sat down. He rubbed his temple as he thought. What did he really think of Shawn Spencer? Well, he was the biggest pain and annoyance this side of the Mississippi. He was immature, juvenile, and always had to stick his nose into everything. He was an awful match for O'Hara. And yet there was a part of his brain that argued back. Shawn had matured some since Lassiter first met him. He remembered the look in O'Hara's eyes every time she saw him. He made her happy. In the very beginning, Lassiter was convinced that all Shawn wanted to do was to get his partner in bed. Who knows, maybe it was true. But now, the looks Spencer gave his partner were not the looks you gave to someone you wanted to become a notch in your bedpost. No, those were looks you gave to someone you loved. Juliet wanted him to approve her relationship. Carlton didn't want to be responsible for her sadness if he didn't approve. He did want his partner to be happy. And although he had misgivings about it, Spencer could probably make her happy. He silently groaned and got up from his chair. They were probably expecting an answer.

He made his way over to where O'Hara and Spencer were waiting for an answer. He noticed how their hands were clasped together and how they took strength in each other's presence. As he reached them, he looked at Spencer and said, "Break her heart, and I'll break your face." Then he walked back to his desk to get the rest of his paperwork done.

Later, he would take credit for their relationship. He became their babysitter and and surprisingly, was friends with Shawn Spencer. They still had their arguments and Spencer could still push his buttons like nobody could, but they were friends. Lassiter liked to think it started with his approval of their relationship.

**A/N: What do you think? Read and Review!**

**I've got another story up called "Memories Return". Go check it out!**

**Cyber pineapples to all reviewers.**


	13. The Dared Kiss

**A/N: Gus has been asking for a chapter, and who am I to say no?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Psych. If I did, Shawn and Juliet would be married by now. They aren't, so I clearly do not own Psych.**

The Dared Kiss

It was a normal day at the Psych office. Gus was attempting to work while Shawn was goofing off and not doing much of anything. Finally, Gus spoke up.

"Shawn, can you please try to do something useful?"

"But I am. I'm currently debating whether or not we should get jerk chicken for lunch, or mix it up and get some Chinese."

"I meant something actually productive instead of just sitting there."

Shawn rolled his eyes. "Fine. How about we play some truth or dare?"

Gus sighed loudly. He shut his laptop and resigned himself to the idea that he probably wasn't going to get any work today. If they were going to play truth or dare, at least he could try to get back at Shawn for the last time. "Fine. But why don't you just call it dare, since we never play truth?"

Shawn snorted. "Gus, don't be a malfunctioning robot. It doesn't sound as good. 'Hey, dude, you wanna play dare?' Though maybe you could say dare or dare, implying that you have a choice, but you really don't, so I'm not sure if-"

Gus cut him off. "Okay, I get it. Let's just play. I'm starting this time."

"Gus!"

"Don't argue with me Shawn! You went first last time, and don't tell me you're not sure, because I know you remember!"

Shawn gestured for Gus to go ahead. "Fine, but come up with something good. Your dares are always wimpy."

Gus thought for a minute. He could tell Shawn was getting impatient, so he decided on the one thing he knew Shawn would have trouble with. "Okay, I've got one. I dare you to tell Juliet how you feel, and kiss her. It has to be today, and you have to be serious. No joking."

Gus could see a flash of fear and uncertainty cross his eyes before the psychic could cover it up.

"Fine. I'll do it. No problem," he said, trying to be confident. Gus hid a smile. This was definitely going to make up for last time.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Later that day, Shawn and Gus stopped by the station so Shawn could fulfill his dare Gus lagged behind so Shawn could get some privacy. Not enough that Gus wouldn't be able to see (he needed proof, he wouldn't put it past Shawn to lie about completing the dare), but enough that he wouldn't be breathing down their necks.

He watched as Shawn walked up to Juliet's desk and talk to her. He guided her over to a corner of the police station that was out of the way of prying eyes. He continued to watch as Shawn spoke to her with a serious face. He was able to tell when he'd confessed, since Juliet's face suddenly bore an expression of shock and her hand flew to her mouth. Shawn gently took her hand in his, and cupped her cheek with his remaining free hand. He slowly bent down and pressed his lips on hers. Gus saw Juliet stiffen, then relax as she accepted Shawn's kiss. After a few seconds, he pulled away. Juliet smiled up at him and pulled his face down for another kiss.

Gus bit back a smile and walked away to give them more privacy. He walked out of the station and waited by the car. Soon, Shawn walked out grinning from ear to ear.

"Guess who has a date with Juliet tomorrow? That would be me!" he said exuberantly. "Oh, by the way, you really need to work on your dares. That was easy."

"That was hard for you, admit it!" Gus cried. "Besides, it was a win-win situation for me. If you completed the dare and she accepted it, you would stop complaining hat you were great for her all the time. If you couldn't do it, then it would be payback for last time."

Shawn looked at Gus in disbelief. "Are you still stuck on that? It wasn't that bad!"

"Yes it was, Shawn!"

"Dude, it only involved a bowl of jelly beans, a rubber band, and a chicken suit!"

"That's my point!"

"Well, looks like your plan backfired! That was the best dare I could've gotten!"

Gus groaned. He would never hear the end of this.

**A/N: What do you think? I'm debating writing Shawn's and Juliet's POV for this. What your opinion? Would you want to read that?**

**Now here is the not-so-fun part. I think I got one review for the last chapter. That hurts, guys. You were doing so well, too. I know sometimes I just feel too lazy to write reviews. I try to get over that and review as much as I can. So all you silent readers, I'm issuing a challenge. I want reviews. You have them. Quid pro quo. Let's help each other out. You tell me your opinions and ideas, I'll try to fix writing mistakes and incorporate new ideas. It's a win-win.**

**One last thing, I promise. I want to know if I got Shawn's personality right. I always think that I write him too seriously. So, how'd I do?**

**Cyber pineapples to all reviewers!**


	14. My Girl's ExBoyfriend

**A/N: I bet a lot of you are wondering why I changed the title. Well, my ideas didn't really conform to the story parameters (kisses), so I changed it. These next few chapters will be songfics, and the first few are all by a band named Relient K. This one's called My Girl's Ex-Boyfriend. **

**Disclaimer: It's funny how you think that I own the show and the song. I can assure you, I don't.**

My Girl's Ex-boyfriend

_When he was seeing her,_

_you could see he had his doubts._

_And now he's missing her,_

_because he knows he's missing out._

_And now it's haunting him, _

_her memory's like a ghost._

_And he's so terrified _

_cause no one else even comes close_

Shawn Spencer walked into the Santa Barbara Police Station carrying two smoothies. One for him, and one for his girlfriend, Detective Juliet O'Hara. As he walked in, he could see that Juliet was on the phone. Her brow was furrowed and she had a troubled look on her face. That could only mean-

"Travis?" he asked after she had hung up.

She sighed. "Yes. He can't seem to get over the fact that he dumped me, and that I've moved on. He says that he can't find anyone else like me."

After contemplating for a moment, Shawn said, "You know, I'm not angry with him."

Juliet looked up incredulously. "What?"

"Nope. I just feel pity for the guy."

_He's the guy that you should feel sorry for,_

_he had the world, but he thought that he wanted more._

_I owe it all to the mistake he made back then._

_I owe it all to my girl's ex-boyfriend._

"Think about it," Shawn said, setting down the smoothies and sitting on Juliet's desk. "He gave up the best thing that ever happened to him. Plus, I guess I owe our relationship to him. If you hadn't had that bad break-up and gotten transferred here, I would never have met you. So our relationship is thanks to him."

Juliet gave a small smile and looked down into her lap.

_So then, along comes me_

_this undeserving mess._

_Who would believe _

_that my life would be so blessed?_

_Two years ago_

_when you left all that debris,_

_who would have known _

_he would leave everything I need._

Shawn continued. "Plus, if you hadn't broken up, you might not have wanted to go out with me. I probably am not the prime choice for someone like you." Juliet started to protest, but Shawn cut her off. "No, seriously. When he broke up with you, he saved me. You are everything I've ever needed." Shawn cupped her chin in his hand and stared into her eyes as he said this. Juliet tried to keep the tears from her eyes. Shawn smiled when he saw this and suddenly changed topic. "So, who wants a smoothie?"

_..._

_If it wasn't for him,_

_I would still be searching._

_If it wasn't for him, _

_I wouldn't know my best friend._

_If it wasn't for him,_

_he would be able to see,_

_That if it wasn't for him,_

_he'd be as happy as me._

Shawn continued to think about the phone call Juliet had gotten earlier that day. He hadn't been lying to Juliet when he'd told her all that. He really was grateful. If he hadn't found Juliet, he'd still be searching for a meaningful relationship. He could feel his natural aversion to hard emotions stirring, but he squelched it. He needed to do some serious contemplation about this. Juliet had become one of his closest friend (not best friend, that position was firmly held by Gus). She knew things about him that most didn't. If she'd remained in Miami, Travis might be thinking the thoughts Shawn was right know. That scared him, but he reminded himself that things had worked out this way, and he was the one thinking about this.

_Well, she and I settled down,_

_you can bet _

_that he_

_is gonna have to settle for less._

_He's someone I would hate to be,_

_I got the girl and he's left with just the memory._

Later, Shawn would still remember this moment. He and Juliet had settled down and engaged in a serious relationship. Shawn had even let the idea of marriage drift into his thoughts, and surprisingly, it didn't scare him as much as he'd anticipated.  
Every now and then, Shawn would think of Travis and smile. He knew that he'd won. He gotten the girl, and Travis would just have memories left to keep him company.

_He's the guy that you should feel sorry for,_

_he had the world, but he thought that he wanted more._

_I owe it all to the mistake he made back then._

_I owe it all to my girl's ex-boyfriend._

Several years from now, Shawn would still think of Travis and thank him for leaving Juliet

_If it wasn't for him,_

_I would still be searching._

_If it wasn't for him, _

_I wouldn't know my best friend._

_If it wasn't for him,_

_he would be able to see,_

_That if it wasn't for him,_

_he'd be as happy as me._

**A/N: That was my first attempt at a songfic. How'd I do? Have any song/story ideas?**

**Cyber pineapples to reviewers!**


	15. Faking My Own Suicide

**A/N: Here is another songfic. Enjoy!**

Faking My Own Suicide

Shawn was sitting in the Psych office one gloomy, rainy night. Gus was out on a date, and Shawn was left to his own devices. He'd ran out of paper playing trash can basketball, so he started thinking.

His thoughts soon strayed to a certain blonde detective, as they always did. Usually he came up with plans to win her over, and today was no different.

_So I've made up my mind._

_I will pretend_

_to leave this world behind._

The first plan he came up with was faking his own death. He was about to dismiss the idea, but he was bored and had nothing better to do. He decided to expand upon it and see what he could come up with.

_And in the end you'll know I've lied_

_to get your attention._

_I'm faking my own suicide._

He'd do it so Jules would have to confront her feelings for him (because they were there, he was sure of it).

_I'm faking my own suicide,_

_because I know you love me._

_You just haven't realized._

_I'm faking my own suicide._

_They'll hold a double funeral,_

_because a part of you will die _

_along with me._

He knew Juliet loved him (she had to. I mean, this _was _Shawn Spencer here). She just couldn't admit it. So, if Shawn was dead, she'd have to think about just where here heart lie regarding him. She would be devastated by his death, and if that couldn't bring up the truth about her feelings, nothing could.

_I wish you thought that I was dead,_

_so rather than me,_

_you'd be depressed instead._

Shawn was tired of being the only pining soul in this relationship. It was about time she felt some angst here.

_And before arriving at my grave,_

_you'd come to the conclusion,_

_you'd loved me all your days,_

_but it's too late,_

_too late for you to say._

Shawn could picture her coming to his grave. She had on a black dress that accentuated every curve in here body. She would be crying her eyes out, but she'd still look beautiful (when did she ever not look beautiful? Actually, scratch that. Stupid question). She'd realize just how deep her feelings ran and how long she'd had them. She would be crying because she'd know it was too late for her to tell him her true feelings. She'd been holding out on the 'I love you', and know she'd never get to say it.

_..._

_I'll write you a letter that you'll keep,_

_reminding you your love for me_

_was more than six feet deep._

_You say aloud that you would've been my wife._

He'd write a letter to her. She'd keep it with always, because it would smell like pineapple and it'd be the last thing he'd ever written. She'd read it until it was memorized. Juliet would stare into space and remember the fake proposal he'd given her during the nanny case. She'd say that she would have agreed and would've married him.

_And right about that time,_

_is when I come back to life_

_and let you know_

_I'd let you know,_

_That all along I was faking my own suicide_

_because I know you loved me._

_You just never realized._

That's when he'd make his appearance. He'd tell her that he'd been faking all along, that he was alive and well.

_I was faking my own suicide._

_I'll walk in that room_

_See you eyes open so wide_

_open so wide._

He'd gently laugh at the expression in her wide eyes as he walked in the room she was in.

_Because you know_

_Because you know you will never leave my side,_

_until the day that I die for the first time._

_And we'll laugh, _

_yeah, we'll laugh_

_and we will cry_

_so overjoyed with our love that's so alive_

She'd never leave him after that. She'd stay by his side for the rest of their lives. They would laugh and they would cry. Their love would be so strong and alive...

Shawn shook himself out of his reverie. This plan seemed a little too drastic. Plus, Juliet probably wouldn't take it so well. He discarded the idea for a new one, but not before filing it in the back of his mind for use in case he became extremely desperate.

_our __love is so alive._

**A/N: Thoughts? Opinions? I want them!**

**Cyber pineapples to reviewers!**


	16. Must Have Done Something Right

**A/N: And yet another songfic by Relient K. This one's called Must Have Done Something Right. As soon as I heard it I thought of Shawn and Juliet.**

Must Have Done Something Right

_We should get jerseys_

_cause we make a good team._

_But yours would look better than mine_

_cause you're out of my league._

Shawn reflected on the case that he and Juliet had just wrapped up. He'd been worried that their relationship might get in the way of how they worked together, but he'd been pleasantly surprised. They'd actually found it easier to work side-by-side since they'd started dating. They were a good team.

_And I know that it's so cliché_

_to tell you that everyday_

_I spend with you is the new best day of my life._

_Everyone watching us_

_just turns away with disgust._

_It's jealousy, they can see_

_that we've got it going on._

Shawn knew it'd been repeated before, but since he'd been with Juliet, every day had just gotten better and better. He'd seen Lassie look away with a sick look, but Shawn didn't care. He knew that Lassiter just wished that he could find someone to share same connection that Shawn and Juliet had.

_And I'm wracking my brain for a new improved, way_

_to let you know you're more to me_

_than what I know how to say._

_You're okay with the way this is going to be,_

_cause this is going to be the best thing we've ever seen._

Shawn tried everyday to tell Juliet he loved her, and he always tried to in a different way. But it was hard. Words just couldn't express how deep his love for her went. She was willing to commit to this relationship and she was okay with it. Shawn knew without a doubt that this was going to be the best thing they'd ever had.

_If anyone could make me a better person, you could._

_All I gotta say is I must have done something good. _

_You came along one day and you rearranged my life._

_All I gotta say is I must have done something right._

_I must have done something right._

Juliet was the one person who could make him change. His dad had tried and failed, Gus had given up by this point, and Lassiter hadn't even tried, marking Shawn as a lost cause. But Juliet saw the good in him, saw past the jokes and confident exterior. Shawn didn't know what he'd done to deserve Juliet, but whatever it was, he was glad he'd done it. She'd just walked in one day and made sense of his chaotic and unorganized life. Whenever she was around, he could think more clearly than he ever could.

_Maybe I'm just lucky,_

_cause it's hard to believe,_

_believe that somebody like you'd_

_end up with someone like me._

Shawn still couldn't believe that two people who were such opposites could fit so well together. He was cluttered, loud and sometimes dishonest. She was organized, calm and tried to never lie. So how did they work? Maybe they complimented each other? Shawn still wasn't sure.

_And I know that it's so cliché_

_to talk about you this way,_

_but I'll push all my _

_inhibitions aside._

_It's so very obvious_

_to everyone watching us_

_that we have got something real good going on. _

Shawn had heard the 'opposites attract' phrase countless times before, but it really was the only thing he could use to describe their relationship. And it obviously was true because he knew what he and Juliet had was special and one-of-a-kind.

_And I'm wracking my brain for a new improved, way_

_to let you know you're more to me_

_than what I know how to say._

_You're okay with the way this is going to be,_

_cause this is going to be the best thing we've ever seen._

_If anyone could make me a better person, you could._

_All I gotta say is I must have done something good. _

_You came along one day and you rearranged my life._

_All I gotta say is I must have done something right._

_I must have done something right._

Shawn tried again to name the deed he'd done to earn Juliet. Maybe it was that little old lady he'd help to cross the street a long time ago. Karma was never very nice to him, so he thought that he'd try to rack up some good deeds. Maybe karma had felt bad for him and had given him Juliet to make up for all the bad things that had happened to him. If so, she more than made up for it. He continued trying to come up with the one thing he'd done to deserve Juliet.

_I must have done something right._

_I must have done something right._

**A/N: So? What do you think? Click that little review button and let me know!**

**Cyber pineapples to all reviewers!**


	17. Parenting

**A/N: First off, I owe some of my readers an apology. You asked for other POV's for the dared kiss, but I completely forgot and did songfics instead. Sorry! Is that why you guys refuse to review? I really am sorry, so you can start reviewing again. Please? Don't make me beg!**

**Disclaimer: Own Psych? I wish.**

Parenting

Henry Spencer was preparing the night's dinner when he heard the front door burst open and knew instantly who it was. "Shawn? Is that you?"

"Grampa, Grampa!" yelled a familiar little voice. Henry turned just in time to see his granddaughter run into the room, towing her father behind.

"Sophie! How is my little angel doing?"

"I'm really good! I got a flower today in school!"

"You did? Good job! Now, before dinner starts, I want you to close your eyes." She did as she was told. "How many fish are in this room?"

Shawn had been hanging around at the back of the kitchen while his daughter talked with his father, but at this he stepped forward, eyes darkening. "No, Sophie, we aren't doing this right now. Can you go into the living room while Grampa and I talk."

"But Daddy! I'm not done!" she protested.

"Now," he said firmly. Sophie nodded and left the room.

"What was that all about?" asked Henry.

"Dad, you won't train her like you did me."

"Shawn, she has a gift. It would be selfish not to use it."

"But I'm her father. Not you. I get to decide how to raise her. Does that mean I'll never show her how to use her memory? No. I'm just not going to shove it down her throat like you did with me. Instead of forcing her to play hide-and-seek the 'right' way, I'll give her suggestions that she can decide to use or not. She has the right to make her own choices. If she wants to become a cop, great. If she wants to do something else, that's great too. I'll be proud of her no matter what she decides to do." Shawn ended his rant and waited for his father to respond.

Henry waited for a few moments before speaking. "I am proud of you," he said quietly. It was a difficult thing for him to say, but it was a long time coming.

Shawn did a double take. "What?"

"This really isn't about her, is it? You're talking about the way I raised you. Yes, I know I might have made some mistakes, but was I really that bad a father?"

"Yes? No? Maybe? I don't know." Shawn sighed. "I just wish you weren't so fixated on me being a cop. I never could live up to your standards."

"Shawn, look at what you're doing now. You're an investigator. Granted, your methods are a little odd, but you're doing what I trained you to do."

Shawn cocked his head to the side and thought for a bit. "And all these years I thought I was rebelling against you." He gave a wry chuckle. "I ended up doing pretty much what you wanted me to do."

"I trained you and you didn't end up badly. What harm would it do to train Sophie?"

Shawn rubbed his temple and sighed. "Fine. But we aren't training her. She's my daughter, my rules apply. It wont be training, it'll be more like little games. Give her tips, not orders. And as soon as she doesn't want any more, we stop. Got it?"

"Got it." Henry regarded Shawn with a close eye. "Fatherhood's changed you Shawn. You aren't as unfocused as you usually are."

"I can't afford to be distracted anymore. I might lose Ben or Sophie."

"You've finally grown up. When's the last time we had a conversation as deep as this?"

"Um, never?"

Suddenly, the two men heard a small voice coming from the other room. "Can I come back? I'm hungry!"

Shawn laughed. "Yes, you can come back, sweet pea."

Sophie skipped back into the room. Henry marveled at the resemblance to her father. She had a lighter brown hair color than Shawn, but her eyes were an exact match. Thankfully, she gained some patience and self-control from her mother. And she'd definitely gotten the Spencer charm. No one could say no to her. But she'd also gotten enough energy from Shawn to be quite a handful. Quite a dangerous mixture.

"Oh, Grampa?" Sophie asked, bringing Henry back down to earth.

"Yeah, sweetie?"

"There are seven fish in this room," she said proudly.

Henry looked up at Shawn. There was no way this girl would say no to training.

**A/N: What did you think? Too serious? I think I have a habit of doing that. Do you like Ben and Sophie? Because I'm planning on keeping them as Shawn's kids. And I know having one of his children inherit the memory is cliché, but I couldn't resist. You gotta keep the legacy going.**

**Please Review! I'll give you a cyber pineapple!**


	18. Perfection

**A/N: Okay, I've given up. You aren't going to review. I'll just write what I want, because you're not giving me your opinion.**

**Disclaimer: Wishful thinking does not equal ownership.**

Perfection

She knows their relationship isn't perfect.

If it was perfect, he'd show up to every date. She wouldn't have to wait for an hour to get a call from him saying that he won't make it. She has to worry about where he'll take her. She doesn't always want to go to the park and go on the swings. He acts so juvenile, and she always wonders whether he ever truly grew up.

She always worries about him in the field. He never listens and is bent on doing things his way. Not once has he listened to her about staying in the car. He always comes in and tries to play hero. It's only by luck that he's managed to survive this far.

And he always has to be right. He always needs to reveal the bad guy and revel in his success. Sometimes being right blinds him to the truth, and it means more work for her. Not to mention being embarrassed when he accuses a dinosaur or a mummy of a crime. And then he becomes so convinced that he's right that he won't listen to anyone else.

His relationship with his father is also awful. She wishes they would just sit down and talk, but he refuses. She knows he didn't have the best childhood, but she thinks he'll regret not talking to his dad one day. But he won't see that. He just makes a flippant remark and walks away. She's tired at trying to repair the broken bond between father and son.

She can't stand his mess. He'll come into the room, make a mess, then leave without cleaning it up. She feels more like his mother than his girlfriend, cleaning up after him so often. She's not his maid.

Sometimes she's not even sure he cares about her. She remembers his past relationships, his flirting nature. She knows he used to be a womanizer. She always watches him, worrying about wandering eyes. She knows she shouldn't, but she can't help it.

But his eyes never wander. She'll watch him in a restaurant, especially when they have an attractive waitress. His eyes never stray from her. This is what keeps her by his side. That, and other reasons.

When he doesn't show up for a date, it's always because of a case. One time it was a missing little girl. He refused to stop working the case until she'd been found. He'd called an hour late because he'd been so wrapped up in chasing a lead. She'd forgiven him for missing the date, especially when he took her out when he was done. He'd taken her to a nice restaurant, unlike some places he's taken her. She'll never tell, but sometimes she enjoys going to the park and playing on the swings. He always seems to know where to take her.

He'll come into the field, and he seems to know just enough to ensure his safety. He's saved others more time than he can count. He's driven by a sense of justice, so deep she's not even sure he knows. He can't stay on the sidelines, he has to dive in when others are in danger. She'll yell at him for disobeying orders, but secretly she admires his selflessness.

When he's been convinced that someone's innocent, he'll pursue their case until the end. It's one of the few times she's seen him that focused. His determination and persistence, while annoying the rest of the time, is admirable when focused on a case. And all the other cases too. He wants to solve the case, and he wants to get the right answer. He's good at what he does.

His relationship with his father may be awful, but it's improved. They can have a civil conversation without screaming at each other for a few minutes. She knows they're doing this just for her, but she doesn't care. It's a start.

When she brings it up, he'll sometimes make an effort to clean up after himself. They'll spend an afternoon cleaning, and these afternoons and some of the most enjoyable that she can remember.

She remembers all this and realizes that he does care about her. He's never made this effort with any other girl he's been with. He makes it a point to tell her every day that he cares about her. And though he gets on her nerves, she cares about him.

She knows their relationship isn't perfect.

But she's okay with that.


	19. Breaking Tradition

**A/N: A huge thank-you to all my amazing reviewers! You guys all make my day when you review. And welcome to all the new readers!**

**Enjoy!**

Breaking Tradition

It's sort of become a tradition between them.

Juliet's not sure the exact day it started, but it's been going on for a month or two. One day Shawn came in the station and asked her out to lunch. He didn't actually say the word "date", but the diner he named was pretty nice, and he made it clear that he'd be paying. It was pretty much a date.

Juliet had turned him down, and the next he'd shown up at around the same time and asked again. He'd keep coming, and she'd keep declining. If he was hoping to wear her down, it wasn't working.

* * *

Today's been particularly hard on Juliet. A little boy had been kidnapped, and Shawn hadn't been available to assist. The police had learned of the boy's location too late, and they hadn't been able to save the boy. Knowing that they'd caught the perpetrator did nothing to erase the image of the little boy's body from her mind. Now she was stuck at her desk, filling out paperwork, while she tried to work out scenarios in her head that resulted in the boy living.

Hours later, she sits at her desk, the tedious paperwork having been completed. She unfolds her paper, trying to pass the time until lunch. Juliet's eyes land on the horoscope. She hasn't really read it since the Apple Jacks incident. She doubtfully glances at the page, but reads it anyway, hoping that it might provide a welcome distraction from the unfortunate events that occurred prior.

"Take a risk and break with tradition. Listening to your heart and taking a chance will lead to happiness."

Interesting. What did that mean, exactly? Juliet is contemplating this when she looks up, just in time to see Shawn walking down the hallway towards her desk. He's wearing his Apple Jacks t-shirt. Her eyes widen slightly and she looks at her horoscope again. This is just creepy.

Shawn walks up to the front of her desk. He takes in her ragged, tired appearance and asks, "Are you alright, Jules?"

Juliet gives a half-hearted shrug and says, "No, not really." At least with Shawn she doesn't have to pretend she's fine. She fills him in on the events of that morning, and his eyes fill with understanding.

"Oh, God, that's tough. Know what will make you feel better? Lunch. With me."

Juliet opens her mouth to give her customary rejection, but her eyes land on her horoscope, and a little voice she usually buried decided to surface.

_ Are you really sure you want to turn down lunch? You could probably use it,_ her heart says. _He could probably make you feel better._

** Are you kidding me?****You know that as soon as you go on a date with him, you'll be too far gone to think sensibly, **her brain decides to interject.

_ It's just lunch. He's probably the one person who could help you right now, _coaxes her heart. _Besides, the horoscope says you should take a risk. It'll bring happiness. _

** Are you really going to trust those? Look what happened last time. **

_ Exactly. It's happened once before. Maybe it's fate. _

** But we don't believe in that, do we? ...Do we?**

Juliet bites her lip. Her heart and her head are having a battle royale, and she isn't sure who's winning.

_ Just give him a chance. He's changed since you first met him. I think he really cares about you. What harm could one little lunch do?_

Juliet looks at Shawn's face and takes notice of his expression. She sees his eyes and the emotion behind them. They say eyes are the windows to the soul, and they aren't lying. She makes a decision.

"Sure, I'll go to lunch with you."

"That's too bad. Maybe tomorrow you'll change your mind." He turns to go.

Juliet's confused. She grabs his arm. "Shawn! I said yes!"

His eyebrows raise. "Really? Awesome!" He grins and extends his arm to her. She takes it and walks out of the station with him.

* * *

Shawn leaves the station after lunch, feeling happier than he has in a long time. He'd managed to cheer Juliet up somewhat, and they'd had a pleasant lunch. He could see many more in his future, psychic or not.

He hops into the Echo and hardly notices Gus scoffing at his expression.

"Was that lunch really worth breaking into the newspaper office to change the horoscope?"

"Yes. Yes, it was."

**A/N: This turned out a bit more angsty than I planned. Was Juliet too OOC? I was worried about that. **

**Review! And don't worry about clogging up my inbox, I really don't care. Review as much as you like!**


	20. Deja Vu

**A/N: I realized that I haven't been providing enough fluff, so here it is. Fluff and sugar galore!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Psych. I only watch it. And love it. (I know this is late, but can you believe the last five minutes of Extradition? Please tell me I wasn't the only one squealing at the top of my lungs.)**

Deja Vu

Juliet O'Hara was nervous.

This fact alone only increased her anxiety. She was a detective, and she had trained herself to not become nervous. Knowing that she was made her uneasy.

Something was off. She could tell. And it had to do with Shawn. The thing was, he'd been acting...normal. He was quiet all week, hadn't been full of energy, and was more subdued than she'd ever seen him. He hadn't even annoyed Lassiter. This worried her most of all. Even if Carlton set himself up for an insult, Shawn didn't take the opportunity. Juliet became very worried after a few days. Was Shawn planning on breaking up with her? Was he sick? She didn't know what, but something was bothering her boyfriend.

She decided that she would confront him after they'd gotten breakfast. She was driving them to her favorite breakfast place on her way to work. Juliet ordered her usual: a cinnamon bun and coffee. Shawn didn't order anything. Juliet's nervousness and concern increased. He usually had an insatiable appetite. And now he seemed even worse. He'd barely spoken all morning. He looked-dare she say it?-nervous. It seemed impossible. The great Shawn Spencer, nervous? But it was the only logical explanation for his behavior.

She'd just noticed this as they walked outside when Shawn stopped and turned to face her.

"Jules..." He started to speak, then stopped.

"Shawn? What is it?" she asked, hoping that he would finally reveal what was making him nervous.

He appeared to be debating about what to say, but then with a noisy sigh, gave up. "I was going to give a moving and passionate speech, but there's too many possibilities for me to stumble over a word, make a horrible fool of myself, or say something wrong and end up with coffee over my head. Although," he said, eyeing her cup, "you do drink delicious coffee, so that might not be a bad thing, aside from the burns, of course, but I'm sure Gus would have some sort of treatment for that-"

"Shawn." Juliet cut him off.

"Right. I digress. I was going to give a speech, but I think I'll just get right to the point." He paused again and took a deep breath. He took her hand, dropped to one knee, and said, "Marry me, Jules."

Her jaw dropped. She felt an overwhelming sense of deja vu wash over her as she realized that they were standing outside the same cafe where he'd fake proposed to her for a case. This fact also confused her. Did he need her to go undercover as his wife again? Or was this a real proposal?

He noticed her confusion and dragged her over to the beach. "No, I don't need you for a case. That was real. Will you marry me?"

Juliet's thoughts were in a jumble. The first thing that popped out of her mouth was, "So that's why you were nervous!"

Shawn's brow wrinkled in confusion. "What? Oh, yeah. Well, of course I was nervous, I was planning a proposal! Now, can you give me an answer? I'm getting even more nervous here."

Juliet started. "Oh! Yes, of course."

Shawn looked at her closely. "Was that a yes, I'll give you an answer, or a yes, I'll marry you?"

Juliet laughed. "Yes, I'll marry you."

He swept her into a giant bear hug and gave her a sweet, passionate kiss; full of promises of their future together.

When she broke for air, she said, "Please tell me you didn't just propose to me without a ring."

Shawn smacked his forehead. "I knew I was forgetting something. Here."

He pulled the most beautiful ring she'd ever seen out of his jeans pocket and Juliet let out a silent sigh of relief. She thought that if Shawn ever proposed to her (not that she'd ever thought about it), it'd be with a plastic children's ring. You never knew when it came to Shawn Spencer. But he'd picked out the ring that suited her perfectly. He slipped it on her finger.

"Well, future Juliet Spencer, you've made me the happiest man in the world today. Although it doesn't take much to do that."

"Shawn!"

"What? Full disclosure."

**A/N: Well, have your teeth rotted yet? I really poured on the fluff.  
****If you have a prompt or idea for me, put it in a review or PM me and I'll do my very bestest to put it in a chapter.  
****Review!**


	21. Pineapple, or Lack Thereof

**A/N: Thank you to all those who reviewed. To those who didn't, please try to review occasionally. As you can see, it makes me work much faster. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own it!**

Pineapple (or Lack Thereof)

Shawn Spencer was miserable. He hadn't tasty the golden, sweet, fruity goodness in three days. Why had he stopped eating it? Well, it all started with a bet...

* * *

Shawn was working on a case with Juliet. Gus was on another company retreat, so Shawn didn't have a partner. Lassie had the flu (although why a virus would want to attack him, Shawn didn't know) and had been forced to stay home, so Juliet didn't have a partner. They'd been put together and given a case, and now they were working on it at the Psych office.

Or, rather, Juliet was working on it. Shawn was too busy enjoying his pineapple smoothie.

"Shawn, this case needs to be solved. Can you please come help me?" she asked, a tone of exasperation creeping into her voice.

Shawn rolled his chair next to hers and tried to focus on the crime scene pictures. It was quite difficult with Juliet sitting so close next to him. He took another noisy slurp of his smoothie to try and clear his head.

"You know, I bet you couldn't go a week without pineapple," Juliet said suddenly, a challenge clearly written across her face.

Shawn, never one to back down from a challenge, replied immediately. "You're on. I will go one week without tasting pineapple. If I win, you have to go on a date with me."

Juliet faltered a little, but nodded. "Okay, fine."

"And if you win?"

"I don't know yet. Let me think about it."

"Fine." They shook hands. Juliet quickly snatched the smoothie from Shawn's hands and threw it in the trashcan.

"Hey! I wasn't done with that!"

"Your pineapple fast begins now. Good luck."

He barely made it through that first day. He kept finding himself making detours to the smoothie shop and it took everything he had to turn and leave. He was craving the flavor.

The next day he called Gus.

"What is it, Shawn? I only have a few minutes."

"Can you go into withdrawal for food?"

"What? I don't know. Why are you asking?"

"I haven't eaten pineapple for two days."

"What? Are you serious?"

"Juliet and I made a bet. If I go a week without pineapple, she'll go on a date with me."

"Wow." Gus was impressed. "Good luck." He hung up.

"Gus! You didn't answer my question! Gus?"

The third day was a little better, though the temptation was still great. He walked into the station to give Juliet a report.

"Three days without pineapple!" He announced proudly.

A flicker of fear crossed Juliet's face. He was doing better than she thought. "You still have four days left."

"Piece of cake."

As she left with Shawn for the Psych office, Juliet decided she would have to make things more difficult for him.

* * *

They were working on their case again when she made her move. Shawn was concentrating on crime scene photos when she reached into her bag and pulled out pineapple-flavored chapstick.

Shawn saw her pull out a tube of chapstick, but didn't really take notice of it until she uncapped the tube. The tantalizing scent of tropical fruit wafted through the air and reached his nose. He groaned. Of course she had pineapple chapstick. She couldn't make this easy for him. She carefully applied it on her lips, then stowed it in her bag. She returned to the case file. The smell still lingered in the air, taunting Shawn. He stared at her lips, crime scene photos forgotten. He couldn't take this any more. He needed pineapple.

Juliet was watching Shawn out of the corner of her eye. The chapstick was producing the desired effect. Shawn couldn't concentrate, and she guessed that he would break any moment. Suddenly, she felt his hand on her arm as he yanked her around to face him. She squeaked. His face was a lot closer than he thought.

"I can't take it anymore," he whispered huskily. He crushed her lips with his.

Juliet's mind was reeling. She hadn't imagined that he would react like this. She just thought he'd go buy a pineapple, or get a smoothie. Not kiss her.

But she wasn't complaining. He was kissing her hungrily, and she felt that she was slowly being devoured. Her brain was slowly turning to mush. All she could think about was kissing him. All she wanted to do was kiss him.

Finally, he broke away. The only thing she could think to say was, "You lost the bet."

"I guess I did," he said softly. His gaze was unreadable as he tried to gauge her reaction. "What were your conditions?"

Juliet thought for a moment. "Dinner? With me?"

Shawn's face split into a smile. "Done. Now, I want more pineapple." He leaned in for another kiss.

Juliet realized that she'd probably only use the pineapple chapstick from now on.

**A/N: Yet another dose of fluff for all us Shules junkies. **

**R&R!**


	22. Weirdo

**A/N: I'm sorry it took so long for me to update, I am seriously running out of ideas. Any help would be greatly appreciated. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Psych, though I'm asking Santa for Christmas...**

Weirdo

Sophia Spencer was not happy. She was currently sitting in the principal's office, waiting for him to call her in. She didn't even deserve to be here, really. Timmy had been asking for it.

Timmy Baker had been a thorn in her side for as long as she could remember (and considering her memory, that was a long time!). He was two grades higher than her, and a lot bigger. He always made fun of her memory and mocked her. That she could handle. But today, he'd taken it too far.

They'd left the classroom for recess when Timmy had sauntered over to where she was. Her fellow third graders had shrunk back, leaving her to fend for herself against the intimidating fifth grader. She was expecting the usual slew of "freaks" and "weirdos", but Timmy decided to switch tactics.

"I figured out why you're such a freak," he drawled.

Sophie remained silent.

"It's because of your parents. It takes freaks to make freaks."

"That's not true! My parents aren't freaks!" she yelled.

"Yeah they are. You're mom's a cop. She's not probably not even that good. And you're dad. He's the complete weirdo. A psychic? I bet his brain is just messed up," he sneered.

Sophie couldn't even form words. She could only give a shriek of rage.

Timmy laughed. "I bet this is what he looks like when he gives visions." He started twitching and jerking.

That was it. The final straw. Sophie flew at him. It didn't matter that he was about twice her size, she had rage and hereditary cop instincts on her side. She hit every inch of skin she could reach. After Timmy precessed what was happening, he started to fight back. He grabbed her fist as it flew towards his face and wrestled her into an armlock. She screamed in rage. He clapped his hand over her mouth.

"Ooh, did I hit a nerve?" he whispered gleefully.

Sophie bit down on his hand as hard as she could. He screamed and pulled his hand back. Sophie was pleased to see that she'd drawn blood. Her grin slowly slid off her face as she realized that she'd just made him madder.

He roared and swung his good hand toward her face. He connected with her cheek and the force behind it knocked her to the ground. She lay there as Timmy stood over her.

"A whole bunch of freaks. You, your freak parents, your wierdo big brother..."

Sophie managed to find new strength when he mentioned Ben. She flew off the ground and remembered a tip her father had given her.

_ If you find yourself in a tough spot, and nothing else works, you can always hit below the belt. But first, make sure you're against guys, and it's a last resort._

Sophie's foot hit Timmy and he collapsed, writhing on the ground.

"That's for insulting my family!" she yelled. Then she felt a large hand grasp her shoulder. She slowly turned around. It was her hawk-like teacher, glaring at her severely.

"You're coming to the principal's office, missy."

The door to the principal's office opened and she heard her name called. She slowly hopped off her chair and made her way through the doorway.

"Hey, Edwards, long time, no see!" she said cheerfully as she climbed into the chair across his desk.

"Yes, I know. I was beginning to enjoy it," he said wryly. The principal was a rotund man with thinning hair. He tried to make up for this by combing it over. The only thing he'd succeeded in doing was looking even more ridiculous.

"Your hair looks quite spiffy, as always," she quipped, using a new word she'd learned form her father. Edwards' face darkened.

"Let's talk about why you're here." He looked down at the report in his hands. "You attacked Timmy Baker?"

"Is that what he told you? He provoked me! It's his fault!"

Edwards held up his hand. "I don't want to hear excuses. Now, I'm going to call your parents tomorrow. You can either tell them tonight, or they'll hear from me tomorrow. You're dismissed." He went back to the paperwork on his desk.

Sophie silently grumbled as she slid out of her chair and left Edwards office. There was no way she'd tell her parents tonight. Maybe she could find a way to tamper with the phone line so they'd never find out...

"You got in a fight!" Ben crowed, incredulous. Sophie did a mental facepalm. Of course Ben knew.

"How'd you find out?"

"It's all over school. My little sister beat up a boy twice her size!" He beamed at her. Then he got a mischievous look. "You're in so much trouble..."

"No! Don't tell! I'll do anything!"

Ben was already shaking his head. "No can do. You must be brought to justice!"

Sophie sighed. "Can you stop sounding like Mom for once? Forget justice! Channel your inner Dad."

"Nope. I can't wait to see the looks on their faces when they find out!"

**A/N: I don't feel like writing anymore right now, so this just became a two-shot. I thought I needed more chapters with Shawn's kids, so here it is. I hope I didn't make them to identical to their parents. Review and let me know your thoughts. What was your favorite part? What do you want to see in future chapters? I need more ideas! That's why my writing was so late. **


	23. Weirdo Part II

**A/N: Thank you for all the ideas! I will definitely have fun writing those chapters. And now, on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: Psych=not mine**

Weirdo (part II)

Sophie entered the house with trepidation. She wasn't sure if her parents would be home; sometimes they worked at the station until the evening. It was not a guarantee that they would there when the kids got home. Sophie had run ahead of Ben so she would get there first. It wouldn't have been smart to let him get there before her, as he'd probably shout out what she'd done the moment he stepped into the house.

Sophie carefully surveyed the room. The entrance hall was clear, though quite a few pairs of shoes were jumbled up, waiting for someone to trip over them. Neither of her parents coats were on the coat rack, and the welcome rug had not moved from its position. She took a few steps forward, careful to keep her weight on the balls of her feet, so as to avoid any squeaking. The living room looked the same as it had that morning. The couch was still a little off kilter, resulting from Ben tripping over it in his haste to catch the bus that morning. He'd experienced quite a lot of growth lately and hadn't gotten used to his longer limbs.

The armchairs perpendicular to the couch also looked untouched. The two chairs looked as different as possible, but somehow managed to balance each other out. Her dad had insisted on getting a colorful, cushy chair, like the ones he had in the Psych office. Her mother had insisted on more homey looking, warm-colored chairs. After some bitter arguing, they'd agreed on getting one apiece. The chairs added a unique touch to the room. Sophie began to relax, but not all the signs of an empty house were there. Something was off.

She froze. She wasn't sure what tipped her off. It may have been a faint squeak of floorboards, or the fact that there were a few less candied pineapple squares in the crystal dish that sat on the kitchen table. Nevertheless, Sophie began to back up. She wasn't alone in this house.

"Sophie!" cried the happy voice of her father. "Guess what? Your mother and I have the afternoon off! It's been the first time in a few weeks, hasn't it?"

"Yeah," Sophie replied weakly. She let her backpack slowly fall to the ground. "That's great." She swallowed, her mouth suddenly dry.

Time for plan B.

"Well, uh, I have a project I need to work on, so I'll be down in a while," she said quickly. She picked up her backpack and started rushing off to the stairs.

Shawn looked at her quizzically. "Is everything okay, kiddo?"

Sophie turned around and mustered her most charming grin. "Yeah, Dad, I'm fine."

"She's lying. Something's up." Her mother entered the kitchen. Sophie's insides clenched. If her mother thought something was up, all was lost.

"What makes you think that?" asked Shawn, turning to Juliet.

"She's wearing the same grin that you wear when you're trying to convince me of something."

Sophie quickly wiped the smile off her face and tried to look as innocent as possible.

"And that's the look you get when you're trying to convince the Chief that you didn't break into a suspect's house."

Sophie abandoned the innocence ploy and arranged her features to a carefully neutral expression.

"Now that expression she got from you," Shawn laughed. "That's what you look like when you don't want me to know what you're feeling."

"Now this is fascinating and all, but I really do have homework. Bye!" interrupted Sophie. She turned on her heel and raced up the stairs, only to be stopped by Juliet's voice.

"Sophie. What's wrong? What happened today?"

Sophie was carefully crafting a response that would placate her mother without arousing suspicion when Ben finally burst through the door.

He noticed Shawn Juliet, and Sophie clustered by the stairs, and a slow grin appeared on his face. Shawn and Juliet had turned to face their son, and could no longer see Sophie. She started making frantic gestures to Ben, trying to keep him from divulging what had happened that day.

Her attempts were unsuccessful. The first words out of his mouth were, "Guess what Sophie did today?"

Her parents looked at her curiously. Sophie's gestures became wilder, and she no longer cared whether they saw.

Ben ignored her silent pleas and continued. "She got into a fight with a fifth grader."

Both Shawn and Juliet's mouth dropped. Then they started speaking at the same time.

"A fifth grader? You fought a fifth grader?" This came from Shawn.

"What were you thinking? You are in so much trouble, young lady!"

"You took down a fifth grader? Wow! Way to go!"

"Shawn! How can you condone this? Violence is never an option."

"I'm just impressed that she took down a fifth grader. He-it was a guy, right?" He looked questioningly at Sophie. When she nodded, he continued. "He was probably twice her size. When you think about it, she probably used the self-defense moves you taught her!"

Juliet was not convinced. "Come with me, and we'll discuss your punishment." She started up the stairs toward Sophie.

"Actually...can I handle this one?" Shawn asked tentatively.

Sophie was surprised. Her father never handled punishments. Those were reserved for her mother ever since Shawn had taken Ben out for ice cream after "lecturing" him on breaking curfew.

Juliet looked startled as well. After a short internal debate, she sighed. "Fine, I'll let you take this one. But I will be outside listening, and if I don't like what I hear, I'm coming in. Got it?"

Shawn made his way up the stairs toward her and kissed her cheek. He winked and said, "Don't worry, I know exactly how to handle this one." He beckoned at Sophie to follow him and she did resignedly, dragging her backpack behind her.

They entered her room. Sophie sat down on the bed, while Shawn pulled her desk chair over to sit across from her. He looked slightly comical, as the chair was made for a person of Sophie's size, not Shawn's.

Her father cleared his throat, preparing to speak. Sophie kept her eyes wandering around the room, avoiding eye contact. She noticed the familiar, memorized layout of the furniture. Her bed was laying against the wall right next to the doorway. The dresser was next to it, clothes spilling out of the drawers. Sophie made a mental note to do something about it, knowing that the next time her mother came in her room, she would nag at Sophie to tidy it up.

Her eyes fell on the desk on the next wall. It, too, was a mess. Papers were coating the top of it, and if Sophie knew that if she opened the drawers, they would be filled with knick-knacks and junk that she'd never gotten around to throwing away. Next was the bookcase. It was full to bursting with books, most of which were far above third grade reading level. Sophie, like her mother, was an avid reader, something Shawn could not understand. She noticed a new book wedged in the shelves, and gave a small smile. Her mother had gotten the book Sophie had requested. She vowed to devote the rest of the afternoon to reading it (well, after homework was done).

On the wall opposite her bed was her favorite part of the room. There was a large window that overlooked the beach. It let in plenty of light. There was a cozy reading nook right under it. It was a long bench covered in cushy pillows. The bench opened upward to reveal a space for even more books. There was a tall lamp next to the window, in case she wanted to read at night.

The object on the next wall was a little odd. It was a large whiteboard hanging on her wall. Usually she used it to draw pictures on it, of to help with her homework. Sometimes, though, her dad liked to challenge her with old Psych cases. She used to whiteboard to organize the information she was given.

"Sophie?" Her father's voice cut through her reverie. "Have you been listening at all?"

Sophie gave a guilty start. She hadn't heard a word he'd said.

Shawn noticed the look on her face and knew she hadn't. "You know, if you listened to me, this would be over a lot faster and you'd be able to read that book your mother got you."

That worked. Sophie sat up and looked at Shawn.

He chuckled. "Thought that might work. Now, why did you get in this fight?"

Sophie scowled. "Timmy Baker decided to pick on me."

Shawn scrunched up his face in confusion. "But doesn't he always pick on you? What made this time different?"

Sophie looked up in shock. "How did you know that? I never told anyone!"

Shawn gave a little smirk and put his hand to his temple.

"Yeah, right," Sophie scoffed.

"But still. What made this one different?"

Sophie mumbled her answer. "He called you, Mom, and Ben weirdos."

"Is that it?"

Sophie looked up angrily and Shawn put up his hands before she could say anything. "Bad choice of words. What I meant was, that's not really the worst thing he could have said about us."

Sophie must have looked disbelieving, because Shawn continued.

"Think about it. I'm a fake psychic with very unconventional methods. Your mother...well, what she does isn't that weird, but she can be a little strange sometimes..."

A soft "Hey!" came from the doorway.

"...But I love her and she is an amazing person anyway. And your brother. Well, we both know that he's weird. So, what Timmy said is kinda true. You shouldn't let something like that provoke you."

"But what if someone else says something worse?" whispered Sophie. "I can't just let them walk away."

"I wouldn't expect you to. And Jules, before you storm in here, let me explain myself!"

She didn't enter the room, so Shawn continued. "What happened to that razor sharp wit that I know you have? If someone insults you or is mean to you, just use your words, not your fists. Don't resort to violence, or you're no better than the people your mom and I go after. Okay?"

Sophie said nothing, but kept her gaze in her lap.

Shawn reached out with two fingers and lifted her chin. "Okay?" he said softly.

"Okay," she mumbled.

"Now, about punishment..." said Shawn. He thought for a minute, then gave up. "Okay, fine, Jules. I know I suck at giving out punishment. You can handle this one."

Juliet entered the room and gazed at Sophie, a thoughtful expression on her face. "You know, I think she's learned her lesson. I won't ground you, but..." She looked around the room, her eyes finally landing on the bookcase. "I'll just keep this" -she plucked the new book from the shelf it rested on- "for a week."

Sophie was about to protest, but her mother's eyes kept her from doing so. At least she hadn't taken away television privileges.

Her mother turned to leave, but not before noticing something.

"Sophie? Can you please clean up your dresser? Your clothes are spilling all over the place."

**A/N: I was going to add another scene, but this seemed like such a good place to end. I've been practicing my description skills, can you tell? **

**This is my longest chapter yet, I'm so excited! You know what would make me more excited, and therefore make me write more? Reviews! They seem to be trickling off, guys. If you don't like how my writing has evolved, or what I'm writing about, tell me (nicely please) so I know what's going on. I also will take positive feedback (hint, hint). But seriously, though, please review. **


	24. Horror Movies Aren't So Bad

**A/N: I feel so bad for depriving you readers of fluffy Shules. I realized this (after a few reviews pointing this out), and immediately started working on fixing this problem. So here you go!**

**Disclaimer: Psych. Not mine. **

Horror Movies Aren't That Bad...Well, Maybe They Are

Shawn Spencer was bored. Like, really bored. Nothing was going to happen until 7:30 tonight. You see, it was movie night at the Psych office. It had been Shawn's turn to pick the movies they would watch. He'd selected a handful of horror movies to make up for the awfulness that had been Gus's picks last movie might.

But that wasn't happening until later. Gus was currently on his route, they had no cases, and...well, that was it. Those two things are what normally took up his time. And Juliet. His girlfriend. He suddenly adopted the silly grin that always appeared on his face when he thought of her. He'd never let it show around her, though. He wanted her to think he was cool, and that grin most definitely was not.

He suddenly straightened up. He knew how to cure his boredom. He could invite Juliet to movie night. Gus probably wouldn't like it, but Shawn would make it up to him later. It would probably involve watching America's Next Top Model (which Shawn had a secret addiction to, though he would never admit it to Gus), but anything was worth being able to snuggle up with Juliet during a movie. He was suddenly very glad that he'd picked horror movies. She hated them, and would probably spend the whole movie pressed against Shawn. His heart beat faster just thinking about it. He grabbed his coat and dashed out the door. The sooner he told her, the better.

Shawn entered the station and quickly scanned around for his favorite blonde detective. He gave a half-hearted greeting to Buzz when his gaze fell on Juliet. She looked a little frazzled, and Shawn guessed that Lassiter had just given her a mountain of work. He strolled up to her desk and gave his most winning smile.

"What do you want, Shawn?" she asked. "I'm kinda busy right now?"

"Lassie decided to dump all his work on you, huh? That's tough."

Juliet looked taken aback. "How did you-?"

"Lucky guess?" That, and the fact that Juliet kept shooting dirty looks at Lassiter and most of the documents on her desk had his name on them.

"Well, in any case, I'm really busy, so whatever you've come to tell me better be important."

"I just wanted to invite you to the Psych office movie night."

Juliet had a torn expression on her face. "Look, I'd love to, but I'm swamped. I have to get these reports done."

Shawn stuck out his lower lip. "Awww, Jules," he whined. "Which would you rather do? Stay late and finish those..."-he gestured to the piles of paperwork- "or snuggle with me while we watch movie after movie and eat junk food?"

Juliet looked skeptical. "Gus won't be there? And who said I would snuggle with you?"

"First off, he will be there. And second, that really hurts, Jules."

She still didn't look convinced.

"Aw, come on. You know you want to..."

"Fine. Only because I really don't want to do this paperwork."

"See you at 7:30!"

* * *

Now came the problem of telling Gus. He dialed his friend's number and impatiently waited for him to pick up.

"Shawn? What do you want? And if you even mention an animal, the answer is no. I am not going to help you clear the name of any vicious beast."

"Who said anything about animals. Though I heard that they might have accused a pit bull of murder, and I'm having a vision that says otherwise..."

"Shawn!"

"Relax, dude, I'm kidding. I called to ask if someone could join us for movie night."

"But that's supposed to be our night! Don't tell me it's Juliet."

"Fine."

"...Shawn? Are you still there?"

"Yes. I'm not telling you it's Juliet."

"It is, isn't it? You realize if I do this, you owe me?"

"Yes, I do. I'll watch all the Top Model you want."

"Fine." There was a click as Gus hung up. Shawn grinned. That was much easier than he'd anticipated. He thought he'd have to use the photograph he had hidden under his mattress. Apparently he'd be able to save that blackmail for another day.

* * *

Shawn eagerly anticipated to arrival of Juliet. He'd ordered pineapple pizza, which had arrived just in time, and he had popcorn on standby next to the microwave. He knew that Juliet was punctual to a fault, so she'd be here in T minus 5...4...3...2...1...

"Hey," she called, coming through the door. "I'm here!"

"Really?" Shawn said, the goofy grin coming over his face. "I hadn't noticed."

Juliet rolled her eyes at him and asked, "Where's Gus?"

"Oh, I see how it is. He'll be here any minute."

Juliet let out a small laugh and gave Shawn a peck on the cheek. He raised an eyebrow. "You missed."

Juliet copied his expression. "I don't think I did."

"Oh really?" he asked, leaning closer.

"Mmm-hmm," she murmured, her eyelids fluttering closed.

They both jumped in shock as the office door banged open.

"I'm here!" yelled Gus.

"Okay, really? Why does everyone feel the need to announce their presence when they enter? It's kind of obvious that said person is actually here. It's not like I didn't know they were here until they yelled it!"

Juliet shook her head. "Anyone ever tell you that you talk too much?"

"Every day."

Juliet rolled her eyes again and picked up the movies on top of the TV. She scanned them as the laughter on her face disappeared. "Horror movies? Shawn, you know I can't stand them!"

"You'll be fine! I'll be here to protect you!"

Juliet shook her head and crossed the room to sit on the couch. "I know I'm going to regret this," she muttered as Shawn slid in the first DVD.

* * *

Juliet was really regretting watching that horror movie. She'd left the office after the first one and was currently curled up in her bed. She tried to get to sleep, but every time she closed her eyes, the movie played in her mind. The scariest scenes seemed amplified and replayed over and over. She shivered and turned over. She wasn't going to be sleeping at all tonight.

Suddenly, she stiffened. Something wasn't right. Her detective instincts kicked in and she realized that she'd heard a creak outside her room. She strained her ears and heard another creak in the floorboards. She slowly climbed out of bed, silently thanking her mother for convincing her to keep the wooden floors. Juliet grabbed the baseball bat that was propped on the wall next to her bed. Lassiter had given it to her for her birthday for occasions just like this. She tightened her grip on her weapon and crept towards the door.

She slowly turned the handle and peered outside. No one was in the hall, so she tiptoed out and flattened herself against the wall. She continued down the hallway, still keeping a firm grip on her bat. She reached the end of the wall, and she was about to turn the corner when she heard another squeak. Whoever was in her house was around the corner. She raised her bat and waited.

The intruder turned the corner and Juliet swung. Instead of hearing a satisfying crack, all she heard was a smack and a swear word. The voice saying the swear sounded very familiar.

"Ouch! Jules, that hurt! I'm going to have a huge bruise now," Shawn whined. He'd managed to throw up his arm, so instead of hitting his head, she'd hit that.

Juliet dropped the bat and hugged Shawn. "I'm so sorry! I just heard creaking, and I'd watched that movie, and I assumed the worst..." she trailed off.

Shawn squeezed her tightly and said, "Well, that's why I'm here. I felt so bad for making you watch that movie, and I knew you wouldn't be able to sleep. I thought that I'd come check on you."

"Thank you." Juliet pulled away from the hug and looked Shawn in the eye. "Umm...do you think you could stay with me?"

Shawn kept her gaze and said seriously, "I'll stay as long as you want me to."

As Juliet drifted off to sleep with Shawn's arms wrapped around her waist, she thought that she might have to watch horror movies more often.

**A/N: There, I tried to give you a bit of Shules fluff. Not sure how it turned out, though. I'll try to do some pre-relationship Shules next chapter, but I can't make any promises. It all depends on the ideas I get (from you of my invisible muse). **


	25. Awkward Turtle

**A/N: I know a bunch of you wanted the story of Ben's birth. Don't worry, I'm getting there, I just wanted to post this first. R&R!**

**Shout-out to MySecret18MKC: I tried to reply to your message, but you've disabled PM's, so this was the only way for me to contact you. I'm flattered that you loved the first part of MOTL, and I'm glad it inspired you. I'm not really sure I'm comfortable with you using my chapter titles and ideas, though. I need to think about this, and I'm sorry my answer is no. **

...Awkward Turtle

Juliet couldn't believe it. Her world had just stopped turning, and he was sitting there, joking. Like nothing was wrong. Everything was wrong!

She looked down at the plastic white stick in her hand. That pink plus was mocking her! Telling her that her life would never be normal, that as soon as Shawn heard, he'd be over the next hill before she could blink.

Juliet let out a growl of frustration as she watched Shawn run a hand through his casually styled hair, giving it an adorable tousled look that made her heart flip-flop in her chest.

_You don't have to tell him_, whispered a little voice in the back of her head.

_Right, that'll work well_, replied her sarcastic (and practical) side. _He totally won't know what's going on when you start throwing up every morning and you swell to the size of a baby whale. Although, knowing him, he probably wouldn't realize the truth until I went into labor. _

Juliet sighed. That wasn't fair. Shawn was a wonderful boyfriend. She just wasn't sure how he'd handle being a father. Though she'd never find out if she didn't tell him.

She tucked the pregnancy test into her purse and walked out of the bathroom. She made a beeline for Shawn and cleared her throat once she reached his side.

"Hold, on Jules, I'm trying to help Lassie," he said, not even turning to look at her. "So, Lassie, why do you think you have an irrational fear of snow globes?"

Carlton gave him a glare. "I told you, I had nightmares about them. Can you leave it alone?"

"No, I very well can't. I am trying to free you of a debilitating fear. You will thank me when i'm done."

Juliet tried to cut in. "Shawn, I need to talk to you."

"Can it wait?" he asked, still not turning around. "Now why do you think you had these nightmares, Lassie? Any bad memories associated with snow globes?"

Lassiter sent him a look that had most criminals quaking in their boots, but didn't seem to affect Shawn. "I am not afraid of snow globes, and I don't know why I had those dreams. Now leave it alone, Spencer!"

Juliet tried once again to grab Shawn's attention. "Shawn, this is really important! I need to talk to you-"

But he just ignored her and kept talking to Carlton. "The first step to solving a problem is admitting you have one, Lassie."

That was it. Juliet had had enough. How could he ignore her like that?

"Shawn, I'm pregnant!" she cried, a little too loudly.

Suddenly, all noise in the station ceased. All eyes were on her, and she could feel herself turning a violent shade of pink. But her eyes were on Shawn's face. She ignored the loud thump that was probably Lassiter hitting the floor in a dead faint and focused only on the emotions in her boyfriend's eyes.

The main emotion there was shock. He looked like he'd been hit with a bomb (well, he kind of had, hadn't he?). There was a small amount of fear, but the one feeling that she'd been looking for, and found, was joy. She knew right then and there that he would never leave her.

At last, he found his voice. "Do you want to talk about this somewhere else?"

"Yes," she said gratefully. He guided her out of the station and they drove silently to the Psych office.

The first thing he said when they'd both sat down was, "I'm not going to lie, Juliet, I'm scared as hell."

She gave a wry smile. "Me too."

"But I know it's gonna be okay, because I love you. You were probably thinking that I'd run for the hills, and before I met you, that was probably true. But ever since I met you, I knew that my place was right next to you. I'm never going to leave you or the baby when he comes. I love you too much for that."

Juliet felt tears coming to her eyes. "And I know that you're going to be an amazing father."

Shawn gave her a wide grin before sitting bolt upright. "Uh-oh. I'm going to have to tell Gus. What am I going to say?"

**A/N: Next one will be Ben's birth. Now, I haven't been getting a lot of reviews lately, and that makes me think that you don't like where this story is going. Do you want more fluffy Shules, and less family Shules? Let me know! Also, please review. I can only get better if you give me feedback.**

**~tink**


	26. First Official Kiss

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, I'm just really uninspired. Please leave me ideas!**

Another day, another case solved, another mountain of paperwork. Juliet O'Hara sighed and stopped typing. This was the only part of her job that she absolutely loathed. She looked up. It was around this time that Shawn showed up to collect the money he'd earned after solving a case. The psychic was nowhere to be found in the police station. Juliet sighed. Seeing Shawn was sometimes the only highlight in days like these. It looked like he wouldn't be showing up today. She stretched and tried to ignore how disappointed she was as she went back to her paperwork. She quickly became absorbed in the tedious activity.

All of a sudden, a hand slammed down on her desk. She let out a small scream. Shawn grinned and said, "I need to talk to you."

"You'll have to wait until I'm sure that I won't be having a coronary anytime soon." He grinned and her heart took off. She took a few deep breaths and tried to calm down. She looked up at him and saw him smirking at her, as if he knew the effect he had on her. Finally she spoke. "Okay. What do you want to talk about?"

Shawn looked around the crowded police station. "Not here. Somewhere private." Her breath hitched as he took her arm and dragged her out of her chair and to an isolated corner.

"Okay, now talk."

Shawn looked at her with a serious expression in his eyes. Juliet began to grow worried. She had never seen Shawn wear an expression like that before.

"Shawn? What is it? You're beginning to scare me."

"I-well..." he started.

"What?" she asked, beginning to grow impatient.

Shawn looked at her for a few seconds, then brought his lips crashing against hers.

She froze. Whatever she had been expecting, it wasn't this. She couldn't ignore how she felt now. He tasted like pineapple and mint. Normally she wouldn't like the weird combination, but it tasted unique, just like him.

All too soon, he pulled away. He immediately started apologizing. "I'm sorry, Jules, I just had to know what it would feel like to kiss you. I'm sorry." With that he turned on his heel and quickly left the station.

Juliet felt a mixture of sadness and joy. He'd kissed her...then apologized? Did that mean he had regretted it? Or was he apologizing because he thought that she'd be offended? The optimist in her was inclined to believe the latter. But how was she supposed to know for sure? She made up her mind. At the end of the day she would go over to Shawn's apartment and ask why he'd apologized. She went back to her desk, sat down, and attempted to go back to her paperwork. Five minutes later she sighed. It was no use. She kept thinking about Shawn and that amazing kiss. She got up, grabbed her things, and went over to Lassiter's desk.

"I'm taking an early lunch break," she announced. Lassiter grunted and waved a hand in a shooing motion. She left before he could change his mind.

She first tried the Psych office, but he wasn't there. She then went to his apartment, but he wasn't there, either. Finally, she drove to the office where Gus worked his second job. She cautiously knocked on the door.

"No, Shawn, I am not going to help you chase down the ice cream truck, you know what happened last time-" he looked up. "Oh, Juliet! What are you doing here?"

"Um, I'm looking for Shawn, but I can't find him. Do you know where he could be? I've looked everywhere."

Gus thought for a bit. "Well, you might want to try the park. He loves going there. If he's not there, then I don't know where he'd be."

Juliet thanked him and left. As she drove to the park, she thought about the kiss. Had it just been another spur-of-the-moment thing that he was known for? Or had he been serious? Juliet had never before seen the look he'd had on before he'd kissed her. She wanted to believe that he'd been serious. But since when was Shawn known for being serious? She considered it for a moment. He was a very different person than when she'd first met him. Her hopes started to lift. Maybe he wasn't afraid to commit anymore. As she pondered this, an uneasy thought wormed into her head. Maybe he'd kissed her, then regretted it. Maybe he thought he'd enjoy it, but hadn't. This scared her the most. She'd already been rejected by him once, she didn't think she could handle it again. But she had to know. She was tired of playing this game. She wanted to know where she stood with him, once and for all. She brimmed with a new-found confidence as she pulled up to the park. She stepped out of her car and started searching for Shawn.

Finally, she spotted him. He was sitting on a bench on the outskirts of the park. She took a deep breath and approached him. She sat down next to him. They stayed silent for a few minutes. Then she asked, "Why did you kiss me? Really?"

He stayed quiet, which was a huge accomplishment for him.

"Please. I have to know."

He turned to her suddenly. "I kissed you because I had to know. I had to know what you tasted like."

"Then why did you apologize?"

"I surprised you. I thought you might be mad at me."

Juliet stared at him in disbelief. "You know, for a psychic, you can be extraordinarily thick."

Shawn looked at her in confusion, but Juliet had already kissed him. And this time, it was better than the first. Their first kiss (she wasn't counting close talking) was gentle and tender. This one started tender, but quickly grew more passionate. Juliet was pouring out years of unsaid emotions into that kiss, and she could tell that Shawn was too. She could have stayed their forever, her lips working frantically against his. What job? She was perfectly happy where she was.

All too soon, they broke for air. Juliet looked down at her lap, blushing furiously. What do you say after a kiss like that?

When she looked up, Shawn was staring at her with amazement and disbelief. After a few moments, he found his voice.

"Why the hell didn't I do that sooner?"

Ah. _That _was what you said.

**A/N: ****Thank you to WillowEchoRiver, who left a really sweet review and got me motivated to update. This chapter's for you.**

**UPDATE: I am marking this story complete for now. I have no inspiration, and am currently working on another fic (I have discovered that i can't multi-task on stories, and that one provides more inspiration). Plus, I'm getting almost no reviews, so I don't even know if anyone's reading this. There is hope, though, as I'm debating undergoing a huge change regarding this story. I might do this in the summer when I'm more inspired (and Psych is on). So, check my profile in the summer, I'll keep you updated there. **

**Thanks to the loyal readers who were with me on day one, and thanks to the ones who joined later. You guys are the best, and I'm sorry that I have to do this. **


	27. Author's Note

**A/N: Hi all! After a looooong nine month hiatus, I am back and working on this collection. I took one look at my first chapters and had to control my gag reflex, so I decided to redo them. I'm throwing some out, redoing others, and maybe adding a few new ones in if the inspiration strikes. I've got chapter one redone, and will be compiling this new and improved edition as a new story, because I feel this one needs a facelift, I found a much better title, and I am hoping to attract new readers. This collection was so popular before that I thought, why waste such a good thing? Now, Moments of Their Lives will remain on Fanfiction until I redo all of it, but the new ones will start to go up basically now. My new story is called ****Roosters Don't Cackle****, and I'm putting it up as soon as I upload this chapter. **

**Well, what are you waiting for? Chapter one is waiting for you!**


End file.
